


ты, я, мы

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Reylo, soft dad Ben Solo, this is just pure reylo baby fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: Дом, как узнал Бен, – это не четыре стены и крыша. Дом – это пара рук, которые тебя обнимают, губы, которые целуют на ночь, лицо, которое ты видишь, когда просыпаешься по утрам, человек, чье сердце бьется в такт с твоим. Дом – это Рей. И Рей здесь.или: история, в которой Бен и малыш идут встречать Рей.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	ты, я, мы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you, me, us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175016) by [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet). 



> От автора: эта история для анонима, который спросил меня о Бене и малыше, встречающих Рей после приземления «Сокола». Надеюсь, я воздала твоей заявке должное! х

Малыш ползет по траве так быстро, насколько позволяют маленькие ручки и ножки, глядя на летящую впереди бабочку.

Внезапно он останавливается, внимание привлекает обилие ярких цветов, растущих совсем рядом. Он хватает ручками целую охапку и тянет. Он слишком гордится этим подвигом, чтобы обратить внимание на голос, зовущий его по имени. Он пытается подняться на неуверенных ногах, но теряет равновесие и наклоняется в сторону. Однако его попка так и не ударится о землю – пока Бен левитирует его с помощью Силы, ребенок воркует и смеется громко и счастливо, пролетев по воздуху и приземлившись прямо в поджидающие руки отца. Когда он смеется, на пухлых щечках появляются ямочки – это он унаследовал от обоих родителей.

\- Не суй их в рот, Тай, - Бен останавливает его, прежде чем тот успевает попробовать лепестки на вкус, и вынимает цветы из плотно сжатых кулаков – к большому огорчению ребенка.

\- Они для твоей мамы, помнишь? – ребенок слушает отца, внимательно глядя яркими карими глазами.

\- Ма-а-а-а-а, - хнычет Тай, сильно выпячивая нижнюю губу.

\- Мама, да. Она скоро прилетит, малыш.

Руки Тая, теперь свободные, касаются волос Бена, его носа, губ. Он радостно пищит, когда Бен игриво прикусывает палец, который суют ему в рот.

\- Очень вкусно, спасибо.

Бен дует Таю в живот, превращая его хихиканье в смех. Он собирается проделать то же самое снова, когда чувствует это – натяжение в связи, ощущение столь же знакомое, как дыхание.

Рей рядом.

Он хватает простой букет полевых цветов, за которым пришли они с Таем. На лугу полно разноцветных цветов и трав выше, чем темноволосый годовалый ребенок на руках у Бена.

\- Я думаю, хватит, да, дружок?

В ответ Тай выдает восторженную тарабарщину, и Бен удовлетворенно кивает.

Они направляются к тропинке в лесу, которая ведет к поляне, используемой в качестве посадочной площадки для «Сокола». В лесу темно и свежо – это прекрасная передышка от жары полуденного солнца.

\- Го! Го! – лепечет Тай, указывая на ягодный куст. Не так давно они поняли, что «го» на детском языке означает «ягоды», ведь их сын как раз в том возрасте, когда весь его словарный запас составляют звуки. Он еще не мог произнести ничего конкретного, но Бен и Рей уверены, что его первое слово уже не за горами. Будет ли это «мама» или «папа», неизвестно, и этому посвящаются многие разговоры и даже споры между мужем и женой.

\- Хочешь поесть?

Тай кивает, сжимая кулаки в универсальном знаке «да, пожалуйста». Удерживая сына на бедре, Бен наклоняется, чтобы собрать горсть лесных ягод, которые так любят все три члена семьи Соло. Это было одно из первых открытий Рей по прибытии на Набу – она нашла их во время одной из прогулок, пока прочесывала лес в поисках древесины, чтобы построить их самый первый домик.

Бен предлагает Таю несколько ягод, которые малыш радостно поглощает, пуская красный сок стекать по подбородку.

\- Вкусно?

Тай усмехается, демонстрируя два крошечных передних зуба – один верхний, другой нижний. Бен смеется, вытирая его лицо рукавом.

Бен выпрямляется и продолжает путь к поляне. Он чувствует приближение Рей. Похоже, ей осталось минут пять. Его сердце бьется быстрее, потребность увидеть ее, обнять становится тем настойчивее, чем ближе они становятся. Ее не было всего три дня, но любое время, проведенное в разлуке с женой, для Бена тянется годами.

Так что, если он немного зависим?

Он рискует взглянуть на лепечущего ребенка у себя на руках – в этом отношении он весь в Рей, - и посмеивается над катастрофой, которую тот сам себе устроил. Все его лицо и руки покрыты красными пятнами. Даже его мягких темных кудрях запутались кусочки ягод. Что ж, не хуже, чем в любой другой день, когда за его обед отвечает Рей.

И у матери, и у сына есть еще одна общая черта – они ужасно едят. Время приема пищи всегда насыщено событиями: Рей притворяется, что ложка – это «Сокол», который несет драгоценный груз в открытый рот Тая, но прежде совершает пару опасных петель и поворотов. Чаще всего они _оба_ после этого нуждаются в ванне.

Но сейчас на ванну нет времени. Впереди поляна, и Бен слышит звук приближающегося «Сокола». Тай тоже узнает его и взволнованно хлопает в ладоши. Они держатся подальше от посадочной площадки, оставаясь на месте, пока корабль не коснется земли, хотя все инстинкты Бена кричат о том, чтобы он бежал к жене.

Когда становится безопасно, Бен подходит ближе, как раз когда пандус шипит и начинает опускаться. Тай корчится в его руках, полный нетерпения вырваться. Бену не хочется, чтобы он ползал по неровной и каменистой земле, но что-то – инстинкт, чувство – велит уступить. Что он и делает, держа Тая за руки, чтобы убедиться, что тот не упадет на землю.

Секундой позже наверху рампы появляется Рей. Улыбка, освещающая ее лицо, когда она замечает их, зеркально отражает улыбку Бена. Его грудь наполняет чувство правильности, единения, полноты. Связь гудит, узы, которые связывают их вместе, практически вибрируют. _Дом._

Потому что дом, как узнал Бен, – это не четыре стены и крыша. Дом – это пара рук, которые тебя обнимают, губы, которые целуют на ночь, лицо, которое ты видишь, когда просыпаешься по утрам, человек, чье сердце бьется в такт с твоим. Дом – это Рей. И Рей здесь.

Взгляд Рей опускается на ребенка и снова взлетает к Бену, и он может видеть и чувствовать, что с ней делает эта картина. Сердце в его груди трепещет. Он провел рядом с ней последние семь лет, и она по-прежнему крадет его дыхание. По-прежнему оставляет ему желание, жажду.

\- Ма-а-а! Ма-а-а! – кричит Тай, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться из хватки Бена. Его след в Силе вспыхивает. Бен замечает это, ошибки быть не может. Чисто инстинктивно он отпускает его.

Без посторонней помощи ребенок идет сам.

Рей ахает, а Бен поражен, переполнен гордостью и радостью, наблюдая, как его ребенок идет – медленно, слегка шатаясь – к матери.

_Он идет._

Даже через связь он может услышать в ее словах сильные эмоции. Рей слетает с трапа и опускается на колени, раскинув руки, ожидая, когда сын подойдет к ней. В ее глазах сияют непролитые слезы.

Бен становится рядом с сыном, готовый предотвратить его падение в случае необходимости. Но Тай добирается до матери – его последние шаги дрожащие, но уверенные, - а затем бросается в поджидающие его руки, радостно хихикая. Рей прижимает его к груди, заключая в крепкие, полные любви объятия.

\- Мой малыш.

Она выпрямляется с Таем на руках, громко и влажно целуя его в лоб. Затем в щеку, в волосы и еще в шею, просто чтобы рассмешить.

\- Как ты вырос! Погляди-ка, _ходишь_!

Руки Тая обвивают ее шею, и он наклоняется к ней с мягким лепетом. Инстинктивно она сжимает его крепче и смотрит на Бена.

\- Это новое?

Он кивает, улыбаясь.

\- Самый первый раз.

Волной на нее накатило облегчение, разглаживая складку между бровями.

\- Я бы никогда не простила себя, если бы пропустила это.

\- Я думаю, он ждал тебя, - говорит Бен, подходя ближе и обнимая их обоих. Он крепко целует ее в лоб, и Рей хмыкает.

\- Привет, муж.

\- Привет, жена.

Какое-то время они стоят, молча наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. В его руках Рей и их ребенок – его жизнь и его сердце, – и впервые за три дня Бен может легко дышать.

\- Я люблю тебя выше солнца, - шепчет он.

\- Я скучала по тебе дальше звезд, - отвечает она.

Поцелуй, который он ей дарит, мягкий и мимолетный. Сладкий и нежный. Время для страсти наступит позже. Пора дать ей понять, как сильно и как ужасно он скучал по ней. Он намерен повторять ей это снова и снова, пока у обоих не останется сил на слова.

Пока этого достаточно.

Он вручает цветы, которые для нее они собрали, берет ее за руку, и вместе с сыном они идут домой.

Все хорошо.


End file.
